


Can you please…

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Bruce calls Felicity to whine about Oliver's antics on channel 52.





	Can you please…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dribble I couldn't help myself.

Her phone kept ringing as she kept hitting the reject call button. Why was Bruce Wayne calling her right this moment when she was standing in front of the cameras near Oliver? Her smile plastered as he spoke about some fixer upper downtown a project he was serious about. She brought Oliver a file he requested she didn’t mean to land on channel 52 news.

She finally had enough and turned her head to take the call.

“Can you please tell you boy toy that I do not think that was funny.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry. You know how he can be…”

“Because I was in Star City and we were together.”

“Yes, I am aware we were at a local coffee shop.”

“I know I was out of line talking about your perfect ass. Like the ripest peach I could munch on all day. How that ass can fill those jeans when you and I went and had a coffee talking about your start-up.”

“You never said any of those things?”

“Well not to you of course I was a perfect gentleman.”

“So, you said all that to Oliver?”

“Well?”

“Unbelievable. You both are big ass babies and if you ever speak about my ass again I will obliviate you got it?”

“So, are we still on for coffee tomorrow?”

“Yes of course, 10 sharp!”

“You got it, Smoak!”

“Just behave! Got it Bruce?”

She only received the dial tone as an answer. Why were the men in her life giant babies?


End file.
